Missing Memories
by Lylyum
Summary: Edd is in an accident, causing him to lose all of his memories of who he is and the Cul-de-Sac. The only thing he knows, is that he is drawn to Kevin and feels safe with him. Then there is the way Kevin keeps him up at night...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ed Edd n' Eddy belongs to Cartoon Network, and the shows wonderful creator whom made the sandbox for authors to play with their characters in. There is no money being made off of this, and nothing is mine but the idea._

A dark black hat was pulled, quickly over a dark head of hair, the figure seemingly rushing to grab a dark bag and down the stairs bursting out into the drizzling rain, and into the cul-de-sac.

Edd ran as fast as he could push his small body, he wasn't athletic, never would be and he felt like he was going to pass out from only a couple of minutes of running. His feet splashing in puddles inadvertently, causing mud to fly up onto his white pants and seep into his white shoes.

He shudders in disgust, "This is so unsanitary!" He pants out to himself, trying to keep going.

He couldn't believe he had overslept so late, he was positive he had put his usual 6 a.m. alarm on, but it hadn't gone off. He was going to be late for school, and he had perfect attendance from kindergarten until now. He was not going to let one measly over sleeping incident take his title of perfect attendance, at least not without a fight.

His legs burned and his lungs felt like they were going to burst. Edd passed a stop sign and hooked his hand around it to bring his body to do a sharp right turn. It happened in all the movies, and books he read. It was badass, and he thought it was going to work.

Well it didn't, as things typically didn't work for Edd.

His hand slipped off the slick metal pole from the rain. His balance already off from trying to turn, and it caused his feet to get confused. He tried to windmill his arms to stay up, but all that suceeded in was throwing his bag flying off him.

Edd was panicking, trying to desperately stay up, but gravity won, along with a little help from a slippery metal gate in the road, and Edd was brought down with a hard thud.

He landed with his head smacking the asphalt with a hard thud, and a small cracking sound. Causing him to gasp out in pain and his eyes fade around the edges, little black dots dancing in font of them.

Edd dimly heard the echo of a motorcycle's engine roar in the distance, and groaned painfully. Trying to get some part of him to listen to pull himself out of the road.

His black jacket was soaked through, as was his white pants and shoes. Not to mention socks, he absolutely hated wet socks.

Starting to shiver violently, he tried to turn, the roar of the engine getting closer, to get out of the road.

But, even with a simple movement, his head throbbed painfully, and his vision to darken over again.

He whimpered in pain, and thought somewhere in the back of his head,_ God if I'm going to die, let it be painless and swift._

His rational mind leaving, he just laid there.

The purr of the engine sounding extremely close. As if it was right next to him, his head throbbing even more painfully from the vibration and loudness of it. Edd had shut his eyes, believing that he was going to die still. But at least it would be peaceful, he mused.

Until an arrogant voice, filled with laughter asked from above him. "What the fuck are you doing, Double Dweeb?"

Edd internally winced from the childhood insult, and opened his eyes to see a blurry red head, with dark green eyes leaning over, his face extremely close to Edd's own.

Edd tried to form the words_, 'Go away I'm fine.'_ But, all he managed was a weak whimper, then no sound at all.

Kevin's tone of voice suddenly changed, and Edd vaguely saw his head disappear out of sight.

"Come on Double Dweeb, get up." Edd noted that Kevin's voice seemed slightly different, possibly concerned?

Inside he scoffed, Kevin? Concerned? About,_ him?_ Preposterous.

Edd again tried to voice words, but his mouth just uselessly opened and closed small gasps coming out of it, as he vaguely realized his head was still throbbing horribly.

Kevin cursed under his breath, "Stupid dweeb, making me take care of him."

Edd felt his body being lifted up with ease, "Wow, you're really tiny, Double D-weeb."

Kevin's voice hesitated, the 'weeb' sounding hastily added, as if an after thought.

"Half your weight is the rain that is making your body like a wet rag." He chuckled to himself, and Edd felt his body be pulled against a warm solid chest.

It felt like such a harsh contrast to his freezing body, so he shivered more.

Edd felt Kevin heave a sigh, and he was set down on the cold ground again, his unsteady head hitting the ground again with a thump. Edd cried out in pain, and he felt very light for a second, as if he wasn't even in his body anymore.

Kevin, startled, crouched down next to Edd, quickly taking off his green and white baseball varsity jersey, and quickly wrapping it around the smaller boy. It engulfed him.

Kevin wrapped it around him twice before looping the sleeves and trying to keep it against the cold boy. Kevin went to pick Edd up again, when the boy opened his eyes, the startling aqua blue staring at Kevin in a pain filled haze, and he whispered one word. "Kevin."

~...~

Kevin, scowled at the smaller boy, but his eyes had shut and it had seemed as if he had passed out.

Worried Kevin ran his hands over Edd's body, patting him down quickly.

That black hat on his head, was thick with water.

He pulled it off fascinated that he would be the first one to see the boy's head.

But, he dropped it quickly when he realized the hat was also full of blood.

Kevin barely registered the black fringe that fell into Edd's face when the hat was taken off. Or the shoulder length waves. He was to busy running his fingers through the soft locks to try and find the injury.

He winced when he found a matted area of hair, just behind the top of Edd's head, and he pulled his head away and found his hand covered in dark red blood.

"Shit, why are you always causing problems?" Kevin asked, muttering to himself as he picked up Edd again, walking over to his motorcycle and straddling it, tucking Edd's small body up against his.

With one arm, he held Edd, with the other gripping the handles; he revved the bike and used his foot to kick up the kickstand. Ignoring the helmet for himself, and he put it gently on the i already injured head Edd's, before speeding off towards the high school.

~...~

Edd woke up to an overly clean smell, his eyes fluttering open, lashes somewhat sticking to his face.

His head was throbbing, and the stark white walls, and sheets in the room he was in, was harsh on his eyes. A tad to bright, and it shot a sharp pain through his eyes.

Groaning softly he lifted up his hands and rubbed his eyes, in attempt to dull the pain and throbbing now behind his eyes, before trying to open them again.

He took in his surroundings slowly. White walls, white cabinets, pictures of needles, and a door with a small window? _Must be the infirmary, _he mused.

He made to sit up, but a sudden flash of extreme dizziness caused him to slump down again. His vision swimming.

A shrill feminine voice shot out of somewhere of the left of him, "Don't move, Edd!"

Edd turned his head to see a small boy, blonde curls, pastel blue shirt, and white shorts. Wires attached to his teeth, shown through his smile. Edd looked at him wearily, and asked in a scratchy voice, "Who are you?"

The boy in question, frowned and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, 'Who are you?' I'm Jimmy. I've known you since we were kids, Eddward. Don't play stupid, that's Ed's job." The boy, Jimmy, said, ending his sentence with a high-pitched giggle.

Edd frowned, "Honestly, I don't know what you're talking about. Who are you, and who is this 'Eddward' person you speak of?" He said slowly, still in the scratchy soft voice.

Jimmy widened his eyes, and left the room tears streaming down his face screaming for someone named 'Sarah.'

Edd watched him dart off in slight curiosity, shrugging to himself.

He went to move to get out of bed, but his vision swam, his head pounded and it seemed he was attatched to a lot of machines that started going off like crazy when he moved. Which caused a flood of people to come in.

"Double-D how could you get yourself hurt like that?" One voice asked, from a tall buzzcut military brat type.

Except his light brown eyes seemed glazed over like he wasn't all there, and he was a tad pudgy, even a slight possibility of drool on the side of his chin.

Edd once again furrowed his brow and looked at the boy oddly and shook his head in confusion.

"Wha-?" He started, but a shorter, more stockier male, pushed the military brat away and glared at Edd,

"Why do you have to almost get yourself killed? And have shovel-chin save you!"

The boy's blue eyes were lit like a fire, and he was rubbing at dark black stubble mindlessly, and running another hand through his black locks almost worriedly.

"I honestly don't know what you mean. You must have the wrong person.. Because I don't know you." Edd said slowly to the two, avoiding the looking and prying eyes of everyone else, especially the pair of worried green ones in the corner.

The smaller male spoke first, "Double-D?"

He started getting closer and looking very concerned.

"Man, this isn't funny. I mean I know you get mad at me for not listening a lot and going against you. But this isn't funny."

Edd looked at him and frowned, wringing his hands, "Honestly, Mister, I don't know what you're talking about…"

The boy got an angry look on his face and reached across the bed and grabbed Edd's shoulders, hands dangerously close to his neck, squeezing hard enough to leave bruises before he started shaking Edd.

"Now you listen to me Double-D, you need to stop lying and bullshitting it's not funny."

Edd's head was swimming and he felt close to vomiting, the room was swaying. His shoulders were aching, and this madman's face was a mere couple of inches away from his.

The boy was torn away from him by an angry-looking red-head with a tough build. Edd, looked at the boy with confusion and relief, he said a small, "Thank you Kevin."

Before shit hit the fan.

**_AN: This is my first story ever. This will be Slash. (That means boy x boy lovin)_**

**_ This very well might go up to 'M', I'm not sure yet. I'm not even sure if I will continue it, but it is one am in the morning, and I had the wild urge to see how my writing would fair._**

**_No flames please, but encouraging and critiques and advice are well wanted. And an answer as to whether I should continue this or not..._**

**_Thank you!_**

**_-Lyly_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry for the first post of this chapter. I have no idea what happened.**_  
><em><strong>Well this got way more interest than I thought that would! Thank you for all your nice replies and reviews. I would like to apologize for the mishap with Jonny and Jimmy. I will try to fix that soon. I have finals soon, and have no computer charge. So this chapter is short, and I don't particularly like it. But, I want to try and update at least once a week. So I'm trying. Again thank you! (:<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kevin stared at the small boy's frame in the huge bed, bandages wrapped around his head several times. The bandages where starting to tint; he had to change them soon.<p>

Running his hand through his damp hair he frowned. _Why does the dork seem to know me, but nobody else? Not even himself?_ He thought to himself.

He found it odd; he didn't understand why sock-head would remember him, especially since he was a bully to the small boy.

Yeah, he may have gone easy on Edd, and been polite and even nice at times. But, he still had bullied the kid, apparently to tears one time in freshman year.

After Kevin made Edd cried he avoided him at all costs. Seeing those big tears well up in the aqua eyes, black lashes fusing together with his chin trembling, his teeth biting his bottom lip hard. Seemingly enough to draw blood, if the red liquid spilling between the gap of his two front teeth was any clue.

That look of utter devastation and determination not to cry in front of him had gotten to Kevin. Kevin found himself wanting to hold the boy, and apologize and protect him from the world. In that moment, Kevin swore to stay away by any means necessary. He definitely was not getting in the middle of the mess he called 'feelings'. Especially when it was feelings for one of the Ed's.

Kevin came out of his thoughts as Eddy launched himself towards Edd again. Kevin caught him easily and threw him back into the dumb Ed's arms.

"Get the fuck out, dork." Kevin said flipping him off. A vein was throbbing on Eddy's temple, and his face was bright red, he looked as if he would blow steam out of his ears in a few moments.

"Why should I Shovel-Chin!" Eddy growled out, his dark brown eyes glaring daggers at Double- D and Kevin. Kevin scoffed and gestured toward the tired figure on the bed.

"Because he obviously doesn't know you, and you're scaring him." He stated plainly, getting somewhat of a malicious glee when Eddy seemed to frown.

Eddy flipped him off once, and with a "I'll be back Double- D." Grabbed Ed and stormed out of the crowded room.  
>Kevin looked back at Edd, he seemed like he was trembling, his eyes flitting around nervously as he grasped at the sheets. Kevin assumed the people in there staring at him were scaring him, even if he was familiar to them.<p>

"Why don't you guys go head to 2nd period. I'll talk to him, see what he remembers and what he doesn't." Kevin said softly to the others. They all nodded and started filing out of the room. Turning away from the now shut door, Kevin looked at Edd curiously.

"So…. You remember me?"

* * *

><p><em>How dare Double-D remember Shovel-Chin, but not me? His obvious best friend, what the actual fuck.<em> Eddy was furious, he wanted to storm back in there and beat his friend to a pulp. '_Maybe the beating would knock some sense into him'_ He had said to himself as a way to justify his beating. He would get the job done, just had to wait until the little weasel was alone.

* * *

><p>Edd sat in the bed warily, watching Kevin, as he thought of a way to explain his answer to him.<p>

"I suppose in a way I do. I don't know you. But, I know you." Edd said with a small rueful smile.

"If you understand what I am trying to say."

Kevin just looked at him oddly and lifted up his finger, mouth open to say something. Before he closed his mouth and brought his finger down, choosing to shrug slightly to show his answer.

Edd sighed as he tried to think of a better way to explain it.

He watched Kevin as his head tried to form coherent words. Though he would probably never admit it aloud, he had to say Kevin was handsome… In a rugged way. White tee-shirt, dark tan with a light dusting of freckles. Wild 'just got out of bed' or 'sex hair' red locks, and heavily lashed dark green irises.

Edd personally thought them to be gorgeous, he bet if he were to get close there would be more detail in them, and he would be able to make them out as a more of a hazel color. But he didn't know, and he didn't know why he was thinking about that. He coughed loudly to try to clear his thoughts and tried to start over in explaining himself.

"It's like I know you, I know your name, I feel as if I can trust you, and that you'll protect me." Edd said slowly as if speaking to a child, he didn't want to confuse him.

"But, then again. I don't know you, I don't know what you're like, your life, your favorite things, your character traits nor your reputation. I just know you as _Kevin_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope this one posts better. I'm halfway done with chapter 3, and that should be longer. Thank you for all the alerts, favorites, PMs, and reviews! They make my day.<strong>_

**_Yup, really short. I just wanted to put something up before my computer dies and I'm MIA for however long. Hopefully not long. I didn't know people would like this so much, and it feels great to know people are liking my writing! So again thank you._**  
><strong><em>And criticism and suggestions are welcomed! <em>**  
><strong><em>Have a good daynight,_**  
><strong><em>Lyly<em>**


	3. Chapter 3

Kevin listens to Edd's explanation with a raised eyebrow. Slightly nodding his head in agreement, he could understand what Edd was trying to say. Kevin just didn't know what the point was behind them. Kevin shrugged though and turned around from him, and started grabbing materials to change his bandages.

He heard the machines hooked to Edd start beeping, and turned slightly to see Edd taking off his heart monitor and oxygen level monitor. Putting the bandages down quickly he went over and unplugged the damned things, he hated those sounds with a passion, he had spent to much time in there already with sport related injuries; he didn't need to familiarize himself with that room anymore than need be.

Kevin turned around and grabbed the bandages again and walked over to Edd, dropping the things into the lap of the boys and reaching up to undo the old bandages on his head. Edd winced slightly at Kevin's touch, and Kevin frowned, eyebrows furrowed apologetically.

Kevin pulled off the tape holding it together and peeled the bandages off carefully. The slight pink tint turning into a bright red color the closer it got to the wound. Kevin dropped the used bandages into the trash can, and washed his hands, before softly rubbing them through Edd's hair, looking for any bumps, not finding anything, just finding the gash from his fall.

He supposed it had needed stitches, and he should've probably had him go get stitches. But, it didn't seem to be bleeding that heavily, so Kevin supposed it was okay.

He leaned back and washed his hands again grabbing a comb for the matted hair with blood, it irritated him he couldn't run his hands easily through the silky locks easily like he had drea-…. Had_ not_ dreamed of.

He carefully combed out the knots, and wrapped the clean bandages around Edd's head softly, taping them closed. He nodded at his work satisfied, and began to walk away from Edd, when a soft grip grabbed his wrist.

* * *

><p>Edd looked down at where his hand had grabbed Kevin's wrist, and then he looked up slightly peering at Kevin through his lashes saying in a soft voice, "Please don't leave, sit next to me or by me. I don't know what it is I need you to stay I don't feel okay away from you."<p>

Edd saw Kevin either grimace or scowl and dropped his hand like he had been burned. Edd murmured an embarrassed apology. Kevin didn't respond to him, he ignored Edd, went over and washed his hands again before kicking off his shoes, and turning off the infirmary light and walking back over to Edd, he picked him up easily and scooted him over climbing into the bed without thinking.

Edd looked at him warily, confused as to why he was in the bed with him, and Kevin propped one eye open and said, "If you wan't me to say, I am going to get some damn sleep."

Edd raised his eyebrow, "But, isn't it still day time? Or the day I got hurt?" He asked, moving his hand gesturing at the bandages.

Kevin's green eyes glittered in the dark room, the proximity of them both causing Edd to flush, and he wasn't really sure why, he blamed it on the heat of their two bodies.

"You've been out for 2 days. I've been up the entire time watching you." He replied, closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head.

Edd looked away from him and gazed at the ceiling, "So why did you leave me at school?" He asked, his eyes feeling slightly heavy.

"Your parents told us that they didn't have time to deal with you because you were injured."

Kevin paused and sighed, "I would've taken you to my house, but my parents aren't home yet. Plus, I figured you would've remembered things and wouldn't have appreciated being at my house. Now go to sleep."

Edd furrowed his brows inhaling a breath and was promptly grabbed and had his face shoved into Kevin's shoulder, with Kevin's arm wrapped around his shoulders.

He stiffened, and held still. "Be. Quiet." Kevin hissed, patting his back. Edd barley breathed, but was quickly lulled to sleep by the gentle strokes of Kevin's hand on his back, and the steady beat of Kevin's heart.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Let me try to explain the time gap. AP classes are a pain in my ass. Colleges are starting to notice me. I've been working hard at school, and for my family.<strong>_

_**I found out my Grandmother was diagnosed with a rare type of cancer. Doctors aren't really sure what's going to happen. Trying chemo, trying surgeries. So... yeah.. I just have gotten swept away with responsibilities. **_

_**I want to try and update at least once a month. But to be honest, until summer that's a bit of a stretch.**_

_**The reason I was able to put this chapter up is because I'm sitting in the lobby of the Hospital for my Grandmothers surgery waiting for her to come out and see if she's okay and talk to the doctors. **_

_**I know this chapter doesn't really have any substance, and I'm sorry about that. I really wanted to have this story be good, and have people enjoy it.**_

_**And for the chapters that have been up I am quite surprised, that it has had this good of reviews and pms and such considering 2/3 of the chapters up are filler chapters and aren't very important.**_

_**I will try to put something up with substance soon, no guarantees (Sorry)**_

_**-Lyly**_

_**PS thank you for everyone whom left reviews and follows and such and said they liked this story.**_


End file.
